The Amazing Race
by david.lok.23
Summary: 11 teams race around the Pokemon World completing tasks as fast as possible in legs (or laps) in order to stay in the race. At the end of each leg, the team that arrives in last has a big chance of getting eliminated while the first place team get a reward. Numbers are eventually whittled down to the final three teams, where first place wins 1 million pokedollars.
1. Meet The Teams!

**Hi, FanFiction people. I don't know if I'm adding this comment right, as this is my first story. Anyways, I'm not a very good writer, but I decided to try my hand at writing something. **

**Before I started this, I was scouring for an Amazing Race fanfic, but I couldn't find any. There was no such topic. I also liked Pokemon, so I tried my luck at finding a good Pokemon story. It just so happened that Platrium, another author, had just updated a crossover story between Mario Kart and Pokemon. To be honest, when I read it, I was very overwhelmed by all the characters in the story, but I went on his/her profile and found a Pokemon/Amazing Race crossover. I read the first three chapters, and I immediately favorited the story.**

**I then decided that I would try to do the same. **

**With this intro, I'm not entirely done. I am almost done with the first leg, but I feel like it's too long. I know that I'm not a good writer, but tell me how you like this. My characters might be bland or all one personality, so just heads up. Also, go check out Platrium's stories. I really liked them and I'm pretty sure you will too.**

**Ugh. Why isn't my computer uploading things?**

* * *

"Welcome to the first season of our very own Pokemon version of The Amazing Race! I am your host, Maya Marina," said a sweet-sounding Manaphy. "The first leg starts here in the Battle Maison, located in Kiloude City of the Kalos Region. Kiloude City is known for its diversity of Pokemon, from Flabebes to Ferroseeds, all kinds of Pokemon are found here. The Battle Maison is where strong pokemon from all over the world come to battle each other for fame and prizes. There are 11 teams this season, and they are making their way by foot here onto the battle mat. These 11 teams are: "

**Minun and Plusle – Melissa and Felipe. Cousins and Best Friends **

"We tend to be known as the most hyper family of our hometown, back in Mauville of Hoenn," piped Felipe the Plusle.

"Yeah! People tell us we're so bubbly and energetic, and we think that will help us get far in this race," added Melissa.

"And no matter how hard the task is, we'll never give up," Felipe said.

"Oh! I still can't believe we're in this race!" Melissa started to cheer and bounce around.

**Pikachu and Pachirisu – Paxon and Paige. Dating**

"We are so lucky to be in this race. We've been dating for ten months now," Paige informed. "This race will definitely strengthen our relationship."

"This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Looks like I've hit the jackpot again!" Paxon the Pikachu proclaimed.

"Again?" Asked the Pachirisu.

"Yup. The first time was when I met you back in Sinnoh," answered Paxon.

Paige blushed. "Oh Paxon. This is why I love you so much."

Paige hugged Paxon and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

**Aron and Larvitar – Adam and Lance. Roommates**

"We're roommates and football players from the Sinnoh region." Adam said.

"Yeah. We go to Eterna University. Adam is majoring in accounting, while I'm majoring in culinary."

"We definitely aren't the fastest team, but we sure are sturdy." Adam said.

"And I can cook," added Lance.

"Yes. And I can count!"

**Kirlia and Buneary – Keowee and Betsy. Models**

"I'm Keowee the Kirlia and my friend here is Betsy the Buneary."

"We think our beauty will get us far in the race," announced Betsy.

"After all, we're models. I think beauty can really come in handy because we can ally with someone else," the Kirlia said.

"We only have one condition though," said Betsy.

"They have to be cute!" said the pair in unison.

**Machoke and Vigoroth – Max and Victor. Movers**

"We may look like bodybuilders but we are actually movers," said the Vigoroth.

"We got stronger and stronger from moving all those sofas and TVs around," said Max, chuckling.

"I got a brief look at all the other teams and we are by far the strongest looking," said Victor.

"I feel like that might be bad, though. We might be seen as threats," Max said to Victor.

"But we also might look more appealing to future allies too," said Victor.

**Oshawott and Marill – Joshua and Matt. Swimmers**

"We're Joshua and Matt, swimmers from Dewford City, Hoenn."

"I hope we go somewhere watery," said Joshua.

"And I hope we aren't racing dumb people," said Matt.

"That's rude!" said Joshua.

"But I'm sure you were thinking it.." retorted Matt.

"..." "Anyways, we love this show, and we hope to meet Raffael someday, so we can have a race!" ended Joshua.

**Piplup and Torchic – Payton and Tiffany. Singers **

"We're Payton and Tiffany, a cappella singers from Twinleaf University."

"Even though Twinleaf is a small town, Treble Trouble, our a cappella group, is the best in the Sinnoh region," said Payton the Piplup.

"And we're going to be the best team on the Amazing Race," Tiffany confidently said.

"We don't know that yet," said Payton, turning to Tiffany.

"Just be confident, Payton," Tiffany replied, rolling her eyes.

"I"m being realistic. There's a difference."

**Jolteon and Glaceon – Jason and Gaby. Siblings **

"We're siblings from Eterna City in Sinnoh," said Jason.

"We're one year apart from each other, and we go to the University," said Gaby.

"I'm a junior and Gaby's a sophomore."

"Jason said that he recognizes the Aron from our university, but I'm not really sure what he's talking about."

"Well, that's because you weren't at football tryouts, obviously," said Jason.

"Anyways, this race will really strengthen our bond. We're pretty close, and this is just a really big adventure to go on," said Gaby.

"Yeah. We're so pumped to do this," said Jason.

**Lucario and Nuzleaf – Luke and Nico. Male Models**

"We've got beauty and brawn. We know that we're going to win," boasted Luke with confidence.

"Yeah, and anyways, if Amazing Race doesn't work out for us, we could always apply for Survivor," said Nico.

"Don't say that, we're going to win, and we're going to stomp on anyone who tries to stop us!" exclaimed Luke.

"Haha.. yeah!" said Nico, shakily. "We're bloodthirsty."

**Ponyta and Girafarig – Jennifer and Victoria. Runners**

"We run," said Victoria the Girafarig.

"Yeah. That will definitely help us in the race," said Jennifer the Ponyta.

"And alliances are definitely key to our success," started Victoria.

"Because we know for a fact that we can beat them!" ended Jennifer.

**Absol and Amaura – Alfred and Adrianna. Ice Skaters**

"We're ice skaters from Snowpoint City." started Alfred.

"We believe that trust is the one key thing that is needed in the race," said Adrianna.

"Yeah. I'm not about to get u-turned today," said Alfred.

"Well, you're OBVS not going to get u-turned today, Alfred. This is the first leg," Adrianna corrected.

"Uhmm.. you never know what can happen on the race, Adrianna." said Alfred.

The teams have arrived at the battle mat. Facing the entrance of the Battle Maison, they are patiently waiting for Maya to speak.

Maya took a deep breath, and then began to speak. "In a few minutes, y'all will start the journey of the race around worlds. The race is split up into twelve legs, each with tasks that you need to complete. After completing all the required tasks in a leg, teams will go to a pit stop, where they will have a rest period. The first team to check in on this first leg will receive two express passes. An express pass may be used to finish a detour or a roadblock. The winning team must hand over the express pass by the fourth leg, and both express passes must be used before the start of the eighth leg. The first team to cross the finish line will win one million pokedollars!"

The teams cheered, and Maya continued speaking, "But, unfortunately, only three teams will make it to end and have a chance of winning that money." She let that sink in for a moment.

"Your first clue is at the entrance of the Battle Maison, where your backpacks are as well. When I say "Go", you may run over to your bags, read the clue, and start your journey. Is everyone ready?" There was clapping, cheering, and interspersed "Yes!" 's throughout the room.

"The world is waiting for you… Good Luck… Travel Safe… GO!"

End of Chapter ONE!


	2. Leg 1, Shake That Shop Up: Part 1

**Shake That Shop Up – Betsy**

10:00 AM

When Maya said that magic word, 22 Pokemon dashed off towards the entrance of the building. Max had fallen, and Payton, Jason, and Keowee tripped onto him. Several teams were already out the door, leaving these four teams to try and untangle themselves.

Alfred and Adrianna – Ice Skaters **1****st**** Place**

"Make your way…" started Adrianna.

Joshua and Matt – Swimmers **2****nd**** Place**

"…to the Friend Safari…" continued Joshua.

Luke and Nico – Actors **3****rd**** Place**

"…where you will find…" said Luke.

Melissa and Felipe – Cousins / Best Friends **4****th**** Place**

"…clues hidden in…" shouted Melissa and Felipe together.

Paxon and Paige – Dating **5****th**** Place**

"…the grass of…" said Paxon.

Jennifer and Victoria – Track Stars **6****th**** Place**

"…three different…" continued Victoria.

Adam and Lance – Roommates **7****th**** Place**

"…fields!" ended Lance.

_Teams will now make their way to the Friend Safari, where they will have to search the 17 fields for their next clue. There are three locations where the clue can be found: The Steel type field, the Ice type field, and the Electric type field. There are only four clues at each field, so it is first come, first serve._

At the Friend Safari:

**Joshua and Matt – Swimmers**

"Hello!" greeted Matt. "Can we enter the Friend Safari please?"

"Sure!" replied the Togetic at the counter. The Togetic opened the door and was immediately bombarded with "Thank You!" s, and the poor thing almost got trampled by over-excited contestants.

**Paxon and Paige – Dating**

"So there are 17 fields, and the clues are in three of them. Which field type would you like to start in?" asked Paxon.

"Um, let's go with our type! The electric field!" exclaimed an excited Paige. She ran off with Paxon following close behind.

**Melissa and Felipe – Cousins**

"Let's follow them!" Melissa and Felipe took off, trailing the dating couple.

_They seemed to know what they were doing, Felipe stated. _

_They also seemed really nice! We could alliance with them, Melissa added._

_And even if we didn't, we would just keep following them until they find a clue. We're planning on ending this leg with a high placement, Felipe said._

Joshua and Matt went off towards the Water-type field, while Luke and Nico took off towards the Fighting field. Jennifer and Victoria take off to the Fire-type field, Adam and Lance go to the Rock-type field, and Alfred and Adrianna took off to the Ice-type field.

**Alfred and Adrianna – Ice Skaters**

_It's only natural that we would head to the Ice field. I mean, look at us! We're ice skaters! Adrianna explained. _

_Yeah! And I noticed that all the other teams had gone to a field that one of them had a type in, Alfred noted._

Battle Maison:

**Jason and Gaby – Siblings 8****th****/9****th****/10****th****/11****th**** Place**

_I had run out of the Battle Maison and picked up the clue. I began reading it out loud when I realized that Gaby wasn't next to me anymore. I looked around and noticed Victor, Betsy, and Tiffany missing their partner as well. Victor cocked his head at me with a confused look, as Betsy and Tiffany went back inside to check out what had happened. Suddenly, Keowee and Gaby came out of the building laughing, _Jason described.

_Yeah. Max had fallen, and three of us ran straight into him. It was pretty embarrassing, but it was funny too, _Gaby said, giggling_. I saw Payton suddenly fall, and then I was falling too. That was too funny._

**Max and Victor – Movers 8****th****/9****th****/10****th****/11****th**** Place**

_I don't know how I fell. That was embarrassing, _said Max.

_I think Payton was really disoriented, because she started running right instead of left, towards the Friend Safari, _remarked Victor_._

Friend Safari:

"I found it!" Melissa screamed. "We're first right now!"

Paige followed Melissa's voice, motioning for Paxon to follow.

**Melissa and Felipe – Cousins 1****st**** Place**

"Make your way to the Kiloude Train Station…" started Felipe.

**Paxon and Paige – Dating 2****nd**** Place**

"…and take a train ride to Lumiose City," continued Paige.

**Alfred and Adrianna – Ice Skaters 3****rd**** Place**

"We found the clue!" exclaimed the team.

"…Once you land, go to the Battle Institute, where you will find your next clue! Let's go!"

**Melissa and Felipe – Cousins**

_Melissa found the clue and inadvertently alerted the couple close by to us, said Felipe. So, in the end, we helped them get the clue._

**Paxon and Paige – Dating**

_The Minun and jumped for joy when she found the next clue. They seem so energetic, and we always love alliances, said Paige._

_They are definitely alliance material, said Paxon._

"_I don't really know what you mean, but ok. Sure," retorted Paige. _

_**Maya the Manaphy:**_

_Teams are now taking a train ride to Lumiose City. Once they arrive, they have to go to the Battle Institute, which is next door to the Train Station. That is where they will find their next clue. There are three trainrides that depart twenty minutes after each other. The first ride has four spots available, and the second ride has three. _

**Joshua and Matt – Swimmers 4****th**** Place**

"Let's try the Ice field. I just saw the A Team leave all happy and excited," Joshua said quietly.

_We heard the Ice Team shout in the field adjacent to us, so we went to see if a clue was there. There was._

"Notice: There are three trainrides. The first trainride has four available spots. Try to be one of the first four teams."

"Taxi!" shouted Paxon.

"Hi, Taxi Driver, can you please take us to the train station?" asked Melissa.

"Taxi! Taxi! Please take us to the Kiloude Train Station as fast as you can!" said Adrianna, waving her hands everywhere.

"Follow that taxi!" Paige ordered, pointing to the Cousins' cab.

**Adam and Lance – Roommates**

"I don't think it's in this field. We've been searching for five minutes now," said Adam.

"Uh-oh. Here come more teams," commented Lance.

"We better hurry up," said Adam.

Matt and Joshua almost ran into Keowee and Betsy on their way out.

**Keowee and Betsy – Models **

"Hey, Matt! Do you know where the clues are?" Betsy asked.

"Yeah.. we found ours in the Ice Field," answered Matt, caught off guard.

"Thanks!" replied Betsy, slightly overdoing it. "You're a lifesaver!"

The models rushed off to the Ice field.

**Max and Victor – Movers**

**Jason and Gaby – Siblings **

"Four teams are already gone! We need to get a move on!" exclaimed Gaby.

"Hey, that rhymed!" said Jason.

"Oh yeah!" replied Gaby.

They stopped to contemplate that situation for a few seconds, before asking Max and Victor to be temporary allies.

"Sure! The faster we find this, the better! Let's split up! Jason and I will take the right side. We'll start with the Fighting-type field. You and Max will take the left half," ordered Victor.

"Ok!" said Gaby, cheerfully. "Let's start with Ice, ok, Max?"

"Sure! Your guess is as good as mine!" said Max.

_This alliance would be healthy for both teams. We don't know if this alliance will hold later in the Race, but we'll just take the Race, one leg at a time, said Victor._

**Adam and Lance – Roommates 5****th**** Place**

Adam and Lance left the Rock-type field and went to the Steel-type field and started looking. They found it two minutes later.

_That was the first clue taken from the Steel-type field, Adam said._

**Keowee and Betsy – Models 6****th**** Place**

**Max and Victor – Movers**

**Gaby and Jason – Siblings**

"We found it!" Keowee said.

_We may not be the smartest, the strongest, or the prettiest,_ started Keowee.

_But we're definitely the prettiest_, Betsy continued. _I'm pretty sure our beauty will take us very far in the race._

"I told you that beauty would come in handy!" said Betsy. The two rushed out of the Ice field. Keowee saw Max and Gaby and tried to put the clue behind her back, but it was obvious that she had a clue. Max and Gaby found a clue three minutes later.

"There's only one clue left. Who should get it?" Gaby asked.

"You two can take the clue if you stay with us. Agreed?" Max replied.

"Umm.." _I wasn't sure whether to agree with him or not. He had the clue in his hand, so if I declined, not only would he take the clue and leave, but he would also not trust me._ "Sure. We'll stay, but we better start looking!"

Max and Gaby hurried back to the Fight-type field to get their teammates.

"We found the clue in the Ice-type field!" Max said.

Luke and Nico were nearby, and upon hearing this, they sneaked off to get a clue.

"We only found one, though," Gaby continued, with the clue in her hand. "So we need to keep looking for another clue."

_At first, I was confused with Gaby's decision, because this was the first leg. We really didn't need to make alliances in the first leg, _Jason commented.

_But we really did not want a target on our backs, _Gaby said.

_I know that now. I just didn't realize it at first, _Jason retorted._ Geeze._

_Our plan had worked, _said Max. _Gaby and I had wanted Luke and Nico to hear us and fall for the plan, so that could buy us some time. _

**Joshua and Matt – Swimmers 11:18 AM**

"There's the train station! I think we're the first team!" Matt said. The two jumped out of the cab, with Joshua paying the cab driver. They ran into the station and asked to buy two tickets to Lumiose.

"Lumiose-Kiloude Connection 451 will depart at 1:50 PM and arrive at 3:20 PM. Here are your tickets," said a cheerful Swanna.

_Joshua and Matt – 1__st__ on LKC 451_

**Alfred and Adrianna – Ice Skaters 11:21 AM**

"Two tickets to Lumiose City please!" asked Alfred.

_Alfred and Adrianna – 2__nd__ on LKC 451_

**Melissa and Felipe – Best Friends**

**Paxon and Paige – Dating**

"Are you sure you're going the right way?" Melissa asked. The Dratini shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I'm kind of new to this city. I'll stop for directions, ok?" The Dratini apologized.

"It's okay. Just try to hurry. We're in a race, and we really need to keep this lead." Felipe reassured.

"Why are they stopping?" Paxon asked. "Have we all been going the wrong way?"

*Commercial Break*

**Paxon and Paige – Dating**

"Are you sure you're going the right way?" Melissa asked. The Dratini shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I'm kind of new to this city. I'll stop for directions, ok?" The Dratini apologized.

"It's okay. Just try to hurry. We're in a race, and we really need to keep this lead." Felipe reassured.

"Why are they stopping?" Paxon asked. "Have we all been going the wrong way?"

"Well, you told me to follow this cab, correct?" asked the Kecleon cab driver.

"Correction. My beautiful girlfriend who wasn't thinking at the time told you to follow them. Can you ignore the other taxi and take us to the train station, please?" Paxon asked.

_Ok. I admit that it might not have been a good idea to follow Team Bunnies car, but I wanted to be close to another team, so we wouldn't be completely in the dark with our rankings, _reasoned Paige.

Paxon and Paige's car is seen turning around, and heading towards the airport, while the scene transitions back to the five remaining teams in the Friend Safari. After scenes of teams searching fire-type, fairy-type, and other wrong fields, Payton and Tiffany, followed by Jason and Gaby, and Max and Victor arrived at the electric field.

**Payton and Tiffany – Singers 7th Place**

"Make your way to Kiloude Train Station… find your next clue at the Battle Institute," Payton read. "Let's get out of here!"

**Jason and Gaby – Siblings 8th Place**

**Max and Victor – Movers 9th Place**

"Finally! We found another clue," Victor exclaimed.

"And this is the last clue in the Electric field." Max added.

"Yup! Good luck to those other two teams!" Jason said.

"Take a trainride to Lumiose City." Gaby read. "Ok, let's go! We can't be on the last train!"

**Adam and Lance – College Football Players 3rd Place**

The two were seen running into the train station.

"Two tickets to Lumiose please!" said Lance.

**Adam and Lance 11:43 AM**

_Adam and Lance – 3rd on LKC 451_

Paige and Keowee are soon seen running into the station with Paxon and Betsy close behind with the respective backpacks. Alfred, Adrianna, Matt, and Joshua are seen conversing with each other, while Alfred is pointing to the incoming teams.

"I wonder who is going to get here first," Matt said.

"Whatever happens, it's gonna be close," Alfred agreed.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tickets for two, please!" said a breathless Paige at the counter. Keowee almost runs into Paige. The other two team members are seen far behind, casually making their way to the counter.

**Paxon and Paige 11:47 AM**

_Paxon and Paige – Last on LKC 451_

**Keowee and Betsy 11:48 AM**

"We're on the next train, right?" Keowee asked the worker.

"Yes, ma'am," replied the Staryu. "You two are scheduled to depart at 2:10 PM and arrive in Lumiose at 3:40 PM."

_Keowee and Betsy – 1st on LKC 672_

_That was a close run, _remarked Betsy._ But in the end, Paige beat Keowee._

_Oh well,_ sighed Keowee. _We'll make up for it. _

**Max and Victor – Movers**

**Payton and Tiffany – Singers**

**Jason and Gaby – Siblings**

"So right now, I think we are all racing to fill up the last spot for the second departure. Max and Victor are in the cab right next to us, and the siblings are behind us." Tiffany explained.

"This is going to be a close run." Max said.

"You need to pass those two cabs!" Jason said, pointing to the two cabs ahead of him. "We need to arrive before them."

**Melissa and Felipe – Cousins**

"Ok, so our Dratini driver knows where he is going now," Melissa affirmed.

"Hopefully," Felipe said. "We need to at least get on the second departure."

**Luke and Nico – Models**

They finally found the clue in the only remaining field with clues. They are seen rushing out of the Steel-type field, while Jennifer and Victoria are looking around in the Electric-type field.

**Jennifer and Victoria – Runners**

"I can't believe that we're the last ones here! We need to find the clue!" Jennifer panicked. Jennifer sits down and puts her head in her hands.


End file.
